Grimm's Heart
by DamionMizore
Summary: A boy how is infused with grimm DNA is changed force into a world of violence, love, pain, and friendship with the cast of rwby and falling in love with two girl. That hopefully will help him grow, or will he fall into darkness. (Neo, Velvet S., OC)


"Speaking"

'Thought'

" _Neo's signing"_

" **Author notes"**

 **Author's Notes**

 **These is my first fanfiction I have put a lot of thought into this story and I hope you like it. The story will be a bit slow the first two chapters but I will try and make it really plot import. There will be songs in here that are important to the story but you don't have to listen to them, because they will be touched upon in the story itself. There are going to be other songs that will aren't apart of the story but I thought it would be ascetically pleasing to the scene that would be playing out. Neo will be in this story with Velvet but it won't happen until the story catches up with when she is shown in the show. I don't own Rwby that right goes to rooster teeth the only thing I own is my oc.**

Ch. 1 Arrival in His New Life

A boy no older than five years old with his hands in cuffs, as he struggled against his restraints, attached to the roof blindfolded. The boy was screamed as a searing pain cut across his chest as a knife cut across his chest. The boy continued to struggled against his restraints as he felt a person breathing into his ears

"How is it that you can take so much pain and not even break from it," a woman whispered into the child's ear, "particularly at such a young age."

The woman applied more pressure pushing the knife deeper into his right shoulder as the blood ran down his torso. The woman the leaned closer to his cheek as something warm and wet ran across his face. The woman laughing pulled the knife out of his shoulder all the while slowly pulling her head back.

"Take him back to his cell and take off his blindfolded after he is back there." The woman said as her footsteps slowly receded into the black oblivion.

12 Year's Later

"Ahhh" I screamed as I jerked forward reaching around my abdomen on either side reaching for his weapons

.

Startling two girls one of them with long blond hair wearing a yellow crop top with a brown jacket and matching short shorts with what looked like a rose on fire on her shirt. The other one had a short black hair with red tips wearing a black and red dress with a red cape on as they both looked at me with concern and fear in the eyes.

"Are you alright?" The blond asked me as I let go of my swords making her flinch.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said as I got up from my seat I was in and started towards the bathrooms.

'Son of a bitch, even after so long I still remember every detail that happened.' I thought to myself as I opened the door to the bathroom locking it behind me.

I walked over to the sink as I turned it on I splashed water on my face. I looked up in the mirror looking in to my bright green eyes. I push my bright red bangs out of my face then I reached back to grab my sword guns. I pulled my hands out, along with my swords in their gun forms, from out underneath my black trench coat. I put my hand in my loose fitting blue jeans, with a light green shirt on and my black boot.

"I will kill you when I find you, you son of a bitch." I said to myself as I looked at my sword one pure black and the other on red. "And I will make it as agonizingly painful to the point it breaks your mind."

"Can you please hurry up please I really need in there." A boy's voice carried through the door.

I opened the door to see a blond boy standing there looking very queasy. I moved out the way as he rushed into the bathroom closing the door quickly. Slowly walking back to where I was sitting as the girl in the red and black dress came rushing to me.

"Hi, my names Ruby Rose," Ruby said as she started bouncing around as the other girl was trying to come her down. "This is my sister her name is Yang Xio Long, what kind of weapons do you use?"

"Sorry my sister can be very enthusiastic about weapons, sorry about that." Yang said as she held out her hand for me to shake.

"Not a problem the name's Zack Stride," I said as I shook Yang's hand. "And to answer to your question Ruby a combination of swords and combat shotguns that hold thirteen shots each." I said pulling the swords out, flipping a switch on then while spinning them around to they turned into their swords form.

" **Image Lighting's sword in the beginning of the Final Fantasy 13 game but there red and black. Though they are more powerful in the gun form then in the game."**

"Ohhh, what's their names?" She asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"The black one's name is Languish, and the red one is Agony." I said holding both of them out as I said their respective names.

"That's really dark, why did you name them that?" Yang said as she made a disturbed face at me.

"Well there for a very dark reason." I said whirling them around to them into the gun forms.

"Why did you name them that then?" Ruby asked with every ounce of innocent she had.

"That is something that I really don't want to talk about." I said with a bit of venom in my voice.

"The craft will be landing soon so get ready to disembark and I hope you enjoy your new life here at beacon." A woman's voice drifted from the intercom.

'Glynda didn't realize she was working here.' I thought to myself as I made my way to the back of the bulkhead waiting for the doors to open.

As the doors opened up I made my way towards the platform. Glyda was wait on the platform looking highly pissed at me. I walked up to her with a serious look on my face.

"Why are you here Glynda almost like you wanted to see me." I said to her as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"What a mother can't a worry about her child?" She asked me with a loving expression on her face.

" You know that your only my adoptive mother right." I told her as I hugged her back with a smile.

"I may be that but I love you all the same though," She said to me as she released me from her hug. "You want to catch up seen we haven't see each other in more the three months?" She asked me as she turned to walk away.

"Aren't I suppose to be going to the opening ceremony?" I asked her with a smile.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you were you be sleeping tonight." She told me as we started to walk around the school.

"So why did you not tell me that you worked here?" I asked her as we neared the gymnasium.

"Well I do have a life outside of you know." She said annoyed at me at we entered the gym.

The gymnasium was huge with many seats centered around a big ring with people fighting in it. A beautiful fauns girl with bunny ears with brown and gold colored armor fighting a boy with green armor and a huge sword. The girl was dodging most of the boy's swings of his mighty sword. The hits that got her where only glancing blows that barely did any damage to her aura only bringing it down accouple of points.

"Who is the fuans girl, she's quite beautiful and graceful?" I asked her as the girl continued to dodge his attacks.

"Her name is Velvet Scarlet, she is a seconded year and you're not allowed to date her." She said looking at me with a serious expression of disapproval on her face.

"Wow an adult and can't even choice who I can date." I told her as I pulled out my flask out of my jacket as I loosened the lid off and took a swig from it. I grimaced from the sour taste of the alcohol from it.

"The nightmares coming back?" She asked me with a worried look on her face as we walked out of the gym.

"Yeah ever season the last mission I was on, but it keeps getting worse with each day." I said after taking another swig from my flask.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened then?" She asked

"Eventually," I said, "where we going to sleep anyway?"

"You will be sleeping in the ballroom tonight," She said, "Are you going to be able to handle it?"

"Probably not so I'm just going to sleep out here somewhere." I said gesturing to one of the benches in the courtyard.

"You really need to find out how to get over it, I know it is difficult but you need help." She told me with a loving look on her face.

"I know." I told her as the sun started to go down. "Wow did not expect us to be talking these long."

"Yeah, I know but I have one more question though." She said.

"Sure, go ahead." I said to her.

"What were you doing for the past three months since your." She started to asked me when I cut her off.

"No, I don't want to talk about that." I told her as I started to get angry.

"Why want you just confide in someone about these things!" She yelled at me with her pushing me.

"You want to know why I don't want to talk about it with people," I yelled at her. "I don't want people to people to be just as damaged as me mentally from what I been through!" I walked away from my mother trying to find a place to sleep as the shattered moon started to rise. I found a bench to sleep on lay down to sleep trying not to dream.

" **I really hope you guys like it I know it was slow and drown out but it was to flush out my OC and build upon in future chapters. I'm going to try and update it every week if possible but I will continue to do the story. This is my first fanfiction and I would like you to review and comment on it. Signing off DamionMizore.**


End file.
